Angels on the moon
by No Fate 1990
Summary: Sarah Connor Celebrates Mothers' Day in this story. The story is told through Sarah's point of view. Reviews are welcome.
1. Ave Maria

Date: Sunday, May 13, 2012

Sarah's point of view

Sunlight peeps through the windows giving my bedroom a somewhat celestial glow. Half asleep, I reach out to touch my beloved husband's soft skin. Kyle's side of the bed is empty creating a huge hole in my heart. Distraught, I fear that something bad

has happened to Kyle. Still "messed up" from the night before, I have unfinished business with Reese. I will never feel complete without him inside of me. It is all of my fault for chasing him away in the first place. Kyle enters the room just as when I am

about to have an emotional breakdown. He walks toward me carrying a tray full of delicious food. "Good morning, love" Kyle addresses me in a sexy seductive voice. Carefully, he places the tray right in front of me and I start gobbling down food. Amused,

Kyle just stands still watching me eat expecting to receive a thank you. "I thank you for cooking me breakfast" grateful, I express with a hug. "No problem, it is Mothers' Day" he reminds me. Today is Mother's day? OH, how I can forget about this special

holiday. I love being a mother even though my children take me for granted sometimes. "Happy Mothers' Day, Mommy" Joyful, Kitty yells running into the bedroom. Kyle pulls Kitty into a very tight embrace in which puts a smile upon my face. Our daughter,

Kitty Riley Reese is only just two years old. She has my nose, my mouth and Kyle's warm kind blue eyes. Deep chocolate brown curls bounce about Kitty's shoulders as she runs into my arms. Three years ago, my beloved husband Kyle and I were married

on July 4, 2009. I was afflicted with breast cancer and four months pregnant with Kitty at the time of the wedding. Thankfully, Kitty was born healthy six months later on December 20, 2009. I endured chemotherapy immediately days following Kitty's birth

and my family never left my side. Besides giving birth, undergoing chemotherapy was a really painful process. Right now I am in remission and learning to enjoy my life by living life to its fullest. Kitty crawls into the bed and cuddles up next to me underneath

the bed covers in the present time. "Mommy, I drew a picture" she smiles showing me a picture that displays her and me building a sandcastle at the beach. I remember the last time I drew a picture, I landed myself in the Pasadena Mental Hospital. "Kit, you

drew a picture of us and I love it" delighted, I praise her. Kitty hugs me as a way to express her gratitude and my heart receives her love. Carrying a bouquet of red roses, John enters the room and approaches me with tears in his eyes. "Happy Mothers' Day,

Mom, I love you" emotional, John sobs giving me the roses and a card. "You are the best mother in the whole entire world. Love always your children, John and Kitty" crying, I read inside the card. Surprisingly, Cameron and Derek are kind enough to pay me a

visit and give me gifts. Merciful, I embrace them with open arms just like my children. After all of the celebration is over, the fate of mankind weighs heavily on my mind once again and I am ready for a lifelong war against Skynet.


	2. Never Say Never

Date: Friday 4-10-2009

Place: Zeira Corp-The Basement

John (standing in the time bible): He's got her chip, he's got her

Sarah (stepping out of the bubble): John, we can't ...

John (pleading): MOM..

Sarah: I'll stop it

(The time portal containing John and Catherine Weaver disappears. Sarah fades to black before John's eyes)

Date: Friday 4-10-2027

(Naked and cold, John and Catherine arrive in the year 2027)

John (looking around for Cameron's body): Where is Cameron? Where is her body?

Catherine: It doesn't go through

(John finds a coat laying down on the ground and puts it on. Cameron is already fully dressed)

Scene: The Present time-Zeira Corp

Sarah (crying): John..

James: If you miss him so much, why didn't you chase after him?

Sarah (sniffling): I had to set him free

James: So what is your game plan?

Sarah (checking her watch): It is five o'clock so Savannah must be ready to be picked up from gymnastics class

James (looking at Cameron's body): What are we going to do with Cameron's body

Sarah (carrying Cameron out the basement): We are going to burn the body

James (following Sarah out of the basement): What if robots try to murder us?

Sarah (yelling): Just follow my lead and we won't have any problems, ok?

James: Alright, I trust you

Scene: The Future

(Catherine and John hear footsteps walking toward them)

Fuller (shouting in the distance): Got one! Got one!

John: Please I'm not metal

Fuller: Don't move. Don't move.

John: Please. I swear, I'm not..

Fuller: cause I'll blast you.

Thirty two year old Derek Reese: Stand down

John: Derek...

Derek: Yeah

John: John...John Connor

Derek (turning to his friends): Anybody know the name John Connor?

Men and Fuller: No

Derek (to John): Hmm! You know what? You are gonna be famous. My brother is back, you are wearing his coat.

Scene: The Present Time-Savannah's gymnastics studio

Savannah (getting into the jeep): Hello, Ms. Sarah and Mr. Ellison

Sarah: Hello, Savannah

James: Hello, Savannah

Savannah (worried): Where is my mommy? She was suppose to pick me up from gymnastics class today.

Sarah (driving the jeep out of the parking lot): Your mom decided to go on a business trip the last minute. She left Mr. Ellison and me in charge of you until she returns back home.

Savannah (with hesitance): Well...ok

James: Don't worry, Savannah, you are in good hands

Scene: The Future

(John turns around and sees twenty four year old Kyle Reese walking toward him. Nineteen year old Allison Young and her dog follow closely behind Kyle. Allison bends down to stroke her dog's fur and John locks eyes with hers)

Kyle (studying John): You look very familiar

John: I can say the same thing about you

Kyle (looking at his coat on John): You are wearing my coat

John (beginning to take off the coat): I apologize for wearing your coat, I don't have any clothes of my own to wear.

Kyle: You can wear my coat, I don't need it anyway.

John (pulling the coat tighter around his body): Thanks

Kyle (with a smirk): No problem

Scene: The Present Time-The highway

James: Sarah, where are we going?

Sarah: We are going to Mexico

Savannah (complaining): I am hungry

Sarah: I guess we will have to stop somewhere to get something to eat then

Savannah (staring at Cameron's corpse): What happened to Cameron?

Sarah: Its complicated

Savannah: I don't understand why things in life always have to be so hard and complicated?

James: Savannah, I agree with you

Sarah (looking in her rear view mirror): I don't understand why this son of a bitch keeps riding on my ass

James: I never knew the great Sarah Connor could have road rage. Sarah, please watch your language because there is a child in the car.

Sarah (giving James a loaded gun): A robot is following closely behind us. You can use my gun to kill him.

James (fearful, he refuses the gun): I am a man of faith, I am a lover and not a fighter

Sarah (yelling, she gives the gun back to James): Just listen to me and I won't kill you

James (shooting at the robot, he yells): DIE! DIE! DIE!

Savannah (screaming in response to gunshots): AHA..AHA..AHA

(The robot's car blows up in flames and everyone takes in a big sigh of relief)

Scene: The Future

(Allison's dog approaches John and he bends down to stroke the dog's fur)

John (stroking the dog's fur): Hello, my friend

Allison (amused): My dog surely does like you

John: What is his or her name?

Allison (emotional): I named her Jodie in memory of a deceased friend. Kyle gave me Jodie as a birthday gift a long time ago. Recently, I have been suffering from Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. Jodie, Derek, Kyle and Riley Dawson have been my support system throughout the whole entire ordeal.

Kyle (kissing Allison): I love you

Allison (kissing Kyle): I love you too

John (shocked and confused): My dad is suppose to be in love with my mom

Kyle (curious): John, who are your parents?

John (choked up): Sarah Connor is my mother and you are my father. I sent you back to protect my mother from the machines in 1984. Apparently, you had sex with her and thats how she ended up pregnant.

Kyle (shocked, he is on the brink of fainting): OH GOD, you are my son and I am your father

John (catching Kyle before he falls on the ground): Hello, Dad

Kyle (gaining his composure, he embraces John): I love you, son

Catherine (walking out of the shadows): Hello..

Derek (pointing his gun at Catherine): Metal?

John (defending Catherine): Please don't kill the woman, Derek, she is with me

Catherine (giving John Cameron's chip): Here is Cameron's chip, John

John: Catherine, where in the world did you find Cameron's chip?

Catherine: I found Cameron's chip in a gold mine

John (walking toward the time portal): So I guess we can go back home then

Kyle: John, I miss Sarah so please take me back to her

John (to Derek and Allison): Are you two coming with Kyle, Catherine and me?

Derek: I have to protect Kyle, its my job. John, you can count me in.

Allison (cries in Kyle's arms): I love you and I am going to miss you so much

Kyle (emotional, he kisses Allison): I love you

Allison (chasing her dog into the shadows): Jodie, where do you think you are going?

(Another girl's footsteps and laughter can be heard along with Allison's big loud mouth. Kyle assumes that Allison has run into her best friend who is Riley Dawson. He begins turning his attention elsewhere meaning Sarah Connor. Naked and cold, the Connor Reese Weaver Clan arrive in present day Los Angelos. They bully a group of young people into giving their clothes and money. Hungry, the gang then visits a local diner where they reunite with Sarah, James and Savannah. Sarah and Kyle fall deeply madly in love with each other all over again. John doesn't have any time to eat lunch because he is busy with fixing Cameron. A newly restored Cameron awakes from her coma refreshed and in her right mind.)

Scene: The Resturant

Situation: Sarah and Kyle cross paths on their way to the bathroom

Sarah (shocked): Reese, you are not dead.

Kyle (removing a strand of hair away from Sarah's face): Hello, pretty green eyes. I traveled back in time for you, Sarah. I love you, always have and always will.

Sarah (choked up): I miss you, please comeback to me

Kyle (passionately kissing Sarah): Can you feel my love for you in this kiss?

Sarah (smiling): Yes

Kyle: We have some serious catching up to do. Do you know what I mean?

Sarah (hand in hand, she escorts Kyle into the ladies' restroom): I can't help falling in love with you.

Kyle (looking around the restroom for any other women): Thank God, nobody is in here except for us

Sarah (ushering Kyle into an empty bathroom stall): Now that I finally have you, I will never let you go.

Kyle (reaching for Sarah's lips, he begs): Kiss me! Kiss me! Kiss me!

Sarah (passionately kissing Kyle): I love you

Kyle (Undressing himself, he seduces Sarah): I am in the mood for sex. How about you?

Sarah (undressing herself): I have waited all of my life for you, babe.

Kyle (forcing himself onto Sarah's body): Please stop talking, just kiss me.

Sarah (screaming from having orgies): AHA..AHA..AHA

Kyle (repeatedly kissing Sarah): I love you

Sarah (thriving in ecstasy): You are my Heaven on Earth, beautiful blue eyes.

Kyle (thriving in ecstasy): Please don't stop kissing me, my heart desires for more of you.

Sarah (smiling at the thought): By the way that things are going, we might make a baby.

Kyle (Laughing as he puts back on his clothes): Maybe, baby

Sarah (putting back on her clothes): Never say Never

Kyle (exiting the bathroom stall): Sarah, I enjoyed our little make out session. I wonder do you want to be my girlfriend?

Sarah (clinging onto Kyle very tightly): Yes, I will be your girlfriend

(Quickly, Kyle and Sarah wash their hands in the sink and then exit the bathroom)


	3. Good Luck and Godspeed

Date: 4-12-2009

Scene: The kitchen

Derek(getting a beer out of the refrigerator): The world ends in two years

Kyle(making himself a sandwich): So what?

Derek: You need to impregnate Sarah

Kyle(amused, he laughs): No way

Derek: I am getting tired of having Sarah on my case all of the time. You need to distract her before chaos breaks out between us.

Kyle: John is already your nephew, but I will see what I can do to change the situation.

Sarah(walking into the kitchen): Whats up, boys?

Derek(taking a sip of his beer): Nothing

Sarah(doubtful): I don't believe you

Derek: My brother is back and you should be happy

Sarah(turning to Kyle): I thought I told you to unload the dishwasher and throw out the trash

Kyle: You are not my mother so I don't have to obey you

Sarah: Technically speaking, I am old enough to be your mother

Kyle: But still you don't have to boss me around

Derek: Y'all should just kiss and make a compromise

Sarah and Kyle(yelling at Derek): Derek, please shut up

Derek(leaving the kitchen): I am getting out of here

Kyle(pulling Sarah close to his body): We belong together and you don't know it yet

Sarah: I am sorry for all of the drama. I love you and you know it is the truth. I want this, you and me together forever. I wonder is there any hope left for us?

Kyle(seducing Sarah): If only I could get you into bed..

Sarah: Only in your dreams..

Kyle(kissing Sarah): I love you

Sarah(kissing Kyle): I love you too

John(walking into the kitchen, he is disgusted): Mom and dad, please go get a room

Sarah: John Connor, you have chores to do

John(doubtful): No way

Sarah: You can unload the dishwasher and throw out the trash

John (preparing to unload the dishwasher): I can't believe that I came back home for this

Scene: Kyle's flashforward

Date: 4-13-2009

Scene: Nighttime-Sarah and Kyle's bedroom

Situation: Drunk, Kyle and Sarah share a night of passion and romance

(Rock music is playing in the back ground. Naked, they are in the bed making love)

Sarah (screaming): AHA…AHA…AHA

Kyle (repeatedly kissing Sarah): I love you

Sarah (kissing Kyle): I love you too

Kyle: If I had my way, you would be mine

Sarah: I am already yours, always had been

Kyle: this might be the beginning of something special and extraordinary between us

Sarah: The feeling is mutual

Kyle (getting off Sarah's body): That's enough excitement for one night

Scene: The Morning after

Scene: The Kitchen-breakfast time

Sarah (Drinking coffee, she joins Kyle at the table): Honey, you were great last night. You are good in bed and that's why I love you so much.

Kyle: I can't concentrate with you around because my mind is elsewhere. I am extremely drunk with love this morning as the result of getting closer to you.

Derek (walking into the kitchen): Good morning, love birds

Sarah (laughing): What?

Kyle (laughing): What?

Derek: I could hardly sleep last night because of you perverts

Kyle: We are sorry for disturbing your beauty sleep. I didn't know we were that loud last night.

Sarah (whispering to Kyle): We should keep it down the next time

Kyle (whispering to Sarah): Shutting it down early might help some

Sarah (with a smirk): I'll doubt it

John (referring to his parents): Hello, Romeo and Juliet

Cameron (to Sarah): What does sex feel like?

Sarah: It is really life changing

Cameron: Hopefully, I will find my one and only true love one of these days

Kyle: I really had a wonderful time in China last night

Derek (disgusted): Wow that was absolutely way too much information

John (disgusted, he leaves the kitchen): I am going to my room

Kyle (kissing Sarah): I love you

Sarah (whispering to Kyle): May be we should do it again tonight

Kyle (laughing): Maybe, baby


	4. Ease on down the road of life

Date: 4-13-09

Scene: The Bathroom

Situation: Sarah catches Kyle using her toothbrush to clean his teeth

Sarah(yelling): Reese?

Kyle(laughing): What?

Sarah(taking her toothbrush out of his hands): You have been using my toothbrush to clean your teeth

Kyle(still laughing): So What?

Sarah: You are not suppose to use my toothbrush to clean your teeth. I don't understand why you have decided to use my toothbrush.

Kyle(complaining): I don't have a toothbrush

Sarah(holding up a toothbrush): I brought you a new tooth brush, but now its mine

Kyle(still complaining): Thats so unfair

Sarah(putting the toothbrush into a toothbrush tray): I'm sorry

(Offended, Kyle walks out of the bathroom and Sarah follows him out into the hallway. Sarah stands close enough to Kyle to give him a kiss)

Scene: The Hallway

Kyle: I wonder how long are we going to act this way?

Sarah: I don't understand

Kyle: I know you love me and yet you pretend that I don't exist

Sarah: I don't understand

Kyle: You are playing hard to get by hiding your true feelings for me

Sarah(laughing): I guess so

Kyle(holding Sarah's hand, he leads her into their bedroom): There is intense sexual tension between us, have you given any notice to it?

Sarah(with a smirk): A little bit

Kyle(kissing Sarah): I love you

Sarah: I try my best to avoid making any kind of attachments because I always lose people in the end.

Kyle(removing a strand of hair away from Sarah's face): I love you, Sarah, you need to open your eyes

Sarah: My mind maybe closed, but the eyes of my heart are wide open

Kyle(starting to undress Sarah): Will you kill me if I touch you?

Sarah(blushing, she smiles): No

Kyle(touching and smelling Sarah's skin): Sarah, you smell like roses. Your skin is as soft as a velvet teddy bear.

Sarah(laying down on the bed): Thanks

Kyle(getting on top of Sarah's body): Sarah, I love you so much it hurts. I want to be in your life even if it kills me because you mean the world to me.

Sarah(kissing Kyle): I love you

Kyle(kissing Sarah): I love you more

Sarah (pulling Kyle closer to her body): Let us explore China, it will be so much fun

Kyle (making his descent down into Sarah's panties): It is about time we went on an adventure

Sarah (screaming from having orgies): AHA...AHA..AHA

Kyle (with a smirk): My love, can you feel it in your heart?

Sarah (reaching Kyle's lips for another kiss): Please don't talk, just kiss me.

Kyle (in between long passionate kisses, he is overcome with emotion): You are my everything, I love you more than life itself.

Sarah (starting to fall asleep in Kyle's arms): My dreams begin with you and they will end with you. All you wanted was someone who cared about you. I am here for you completely one hundred percent.

Kyle (kissing Sarah's forehead): Dream sweet dreams, my angel


	5. Let me be your hero

Theme: Sarah discovers she has cancer and she is pregnant on April 14, 2009

Scene 1:Connor's house-Kyle discovers a very ill Sarah vomiting in the toilet in the bathroom

Kyle(panicky): Sarah...Sarah..Sarah

Sarah(coughing): Kyle, what?

Kyle(touching Sarah's forehead): You are burning up so you must have a fever

Sarah(touching her stomach): Kyle, I need to go to the hospital because I don't feel too good

(Sarah then faints and Kyle carries her lifeless body to his truck. Crying, Kyle drives Sarah to the hospital)

Scene 2: The Hospital Lobby

Kyle (carrying Sarah through the door): HELP! MY GIRLFRIEND IS UNCONSCIOUS!

Doctor (helping Sarah onto a stretcher): Don't worry, mister, we will take care of your girlfriend

Kyle (crying, he kisses Sarah's forehead): I love you

Nurse (pulling Sarah's stretcher away from Kyle): Your girlfriend is ours from this point on. Please be patient and wait in the lobby.

Kyle (looking for an empty chair in the lobby): Alright

(Ten Minutes later the doctor approaches Kyle bearing heartbreaking bad news)

Doctor: Hey, are you that man who had the unconscious girlfriend?

Kyle (standing out of his chair): Yes

Doctor (reading Sarah's test results): Your girlfriend is pregnant

Kyle (shocked, he is on the brink of fainting): No way

Doctor (reading Sarah's test results): Besides a developing fetus, several cancerous cells were found in her body. Your girlfriend may need  
to undergo Chemotherapy as soon as possible. Sadly, your unborn baby might die as the result of exposure to the radiation. You and your girlfriend will have to decide whether to terminate the pregnancy or not.

Kyle (choked up): I understand

Scene 3: Sarah's Hospital Room

Sarah (waking up from her coma): Kyle, where am I?

Kyle: Sarah, you are in the hospital

Sarah: Why did you bring me to the hospital?

Kyle: You fainted in the bathroom at home

Sarah: So what exactly is wrong with me?

Kyle: Sarah Reese, you are pregnant

Sarah(shocked): Excuse me, what?

Kyle(laughing): Sarah, I said you are pregnant

Sarah: Kyle, I am forty three years old so I am too old to have a baby

Kyle(with a smirk): God surely works in mysterious ways

Sarah: Anyway, what else did the doctor say to you about me?

Kyle(choked up): You don't want to know because it will break your heart

Sarah(choked up): Kyle Reese, I demand you to tell me

Kyle(crying): Sarah, you have cancer

Sarah(shocked): Excuse me, what?

Kyle: The doctor expects the baby might die as the result of you having cancer

Sarah(frowning): I hate doctors because they are always pessimistic

Kyle(touching Sarah's stomach): Baby, I love you

(Speechless, Sarah then grabs hold of Kyle and cries until she has cried her last tear)

Kyle(getting a ring out of his coat pocket): I don't understand why I keep on forgetting to do this

Sarah: I don't understand

Kyle(presenting Sarah with a huge diamond ring): Sarah, will you marry me?

(Overcome with emotion, Sarah reflects back on the time when Charley proposed to her)

Kyle(curious): What is your answer?

Sarah(with hesitation, she puts the ring on her finger): Yes, Kyle, I will marry you

Kyle(removing a strand of hair away from Sarah's face): Baby, are you sure?

Sarah(choked up): Definitely

Kyle(wiping a tear off of Sarah's face): Your eyes are watery, I have seen that look before.

Sarah(choked up): What look?

Kyle: You are giving me that I am about to cry look. What is on your mind?

Sarah(crying): I used to be engaged to Charley before you came back into my life. It is all my fault that I lost Charley because I was afraid of commitment back then. What makes you think that I will never abandon you?

Kyle: I have a special soft spot in my heart for you. I love you, I never thought I would say this because I never thought there would be you. I am longing to spend forever with you, you should give me an eternity. I will chase after you even if you run away from me.

Sarah: A storm is coming, I won't be here long. I know you have heard what the doctor said about me. I have cancer and there is no turning back for me.

Kyle(crying): Poor Sarah..

Sarah(choked up): I can't stand seeing a grown man especially you crying. Please stop crying because you are making me want to cry.

Kyle: Anyway, do you have any regrets about becoming my wife?

Sarah: My life wouldn't be worth living if I had regrets. Marrying you has been a dream of mine for a very long time. I am pregnant with your baby, that has to count for something, right?.

Kyle(laughing): You are right

Sarah(taking Kyle's hand in her hand): I love you

Kyle (squeezing Sarah's hand): We will survive this trial, please have a little faith in me

Sarah(having an emotional breakdown, she tosses and turns in bed): I have cancer and I am pregnant at the same time. This is my fate, I can't skate around my circumstance.

Kyle(emotional, he stands in the doorway): You are right, it is the end of the world for us.

Sarah(sniffling): I know you've got a little life in you left. I know you've got a lot of strength left. All I am asking for is have a little faith in me.

Kyle (cuddling up next to Sarah in bed): Who knew our lives would change forever today?

Sarah(sad, she stares out of the window): Exactly, who knew?

Kyle: Diamonds are a girl's best friend. I know how much you love diamonds so I decided to buy you a diamond ring.

Sarah(choked up): Thanks

Kyle(wiping a tear off of Sarah's face): No problem, you deserve it

Sarah(looking at her engagement ring): The ring is a symbol of your love for me. Reese, you are a gentleman and I love you for it.

Kyle(wrapping his arms around Sarah's body): We belong together forever and I know you know its true

Sarah(getting out of bed): I am going to walk around the hospital for a moment

Kyle(following Sarah out of the door): The doctor ordered for you to be on bed rest. You need to take it easy in your fragile condition.

Sarah(in denial): I am fine

Kyle(studying Sarah): I don't believe you

(Hand in hand, Sarah escorts Kyle to the nursery where newborn babies are sleeping)

Sarah(looking at the sleeping babies): OH, look at all of the beautiful babies

Kyle(pulling Sarah closer to his body): They are the next generation of resistance fighters

Sarah(laughing): Definitely

Kyle: Nine months from now, our baby will be resting here in this same nursery

Sarah: I wonder what kind of future our baby will have?

Kyle(touching Sarah's stomach): May he or she live and rest in peace

Scene: Reality-5/14/2009-The Connors' house

(A pregnant Sarah is struck with severe extreme morning sickness. Nauseous, Sarah gets out of bed to use the bathroom where she vomits in the toilet)

Kyle(walking into the bathroom): Abortion can be an option

Sarah(coughing): What?

Kyle: Its about time you got that little cancerous demon out of you

Sarah(shocked, she grabs hold of her stomach): Do you mean the baby?

Kyle: How many times do I need to tell you to get an abortion?

Sarah(choked up): You can be just a little more grateful. I am carrying your baby after all.

Kyle(choked up): Your fate has been weighing heavily on my mind. I love you enough to tell you the truth. The baby will never have a soul for as long as it causes you pain. You are not strong enough to withstand the rain.

Sarah(crying): What about the wedding?

Kyle(taking off his engagement ring, he gives the ring to Sarah): I can't go on with the wedding because I don't want a corpse for a bride. You will die if you have the baby, get it through your head.

(Heartbroken, Sarah just cries on behalf on her dying unborn baby)

Kyle (feeling guilty, he walks back into the bathroom and embraces Sarah): I am sorry

Sarah (sniffling): I forgive you for blue skies

Kyle (crying, he touches Sarah's cheek): Let me be your hero

Sarah (placing a hand over her stomach): I am having this baby no matter what

Kyle (touching Sarah's stomach): No, we are having this baby

Sarah (giving Kyle back his engagement ring): So do you still want to marry me?

Kyle (putting back on his engagement ring): I love you, always have and always will

Sarah: Independence day has always been my favorite holiday. We should get married on July fourth, what do you think?

Kyle (with a smirk): I love your idea

Sarah: You are so good to me especially when I am pregnant. You are such a sweetheart and thats why I love you so much.

(Kyle kisses Sarah's forehead and then exits the bathroom carrying her heart in his hands)


	6. One only true love

Date: 7-4-09

Situation: Kyle and Sarah are getting married

Scene 1: Before the wedding-The Groom Chambers

Kyle(anxious): I can't go through the wedding

Derek(laughing): Why not?

Kyle: I fear something might go wrong with Sarah's pregnancy during the ceremony

Derek: I am sure that nothing will go wrong with her pregnancy

Kyle: I am just driving myself crazy as usual

Derek: Something bad will occur during the ceremony if you give into fear

Kyle: What do you think Sarah is thinking about right now?

Derek: I bet she is excited about marrying you all over again for a second time

Kyle(laughing): Yeah, I guess so

Derek: You are the luckiest man in the world to have a beautiful woman such as Sarah in your life. You should never divorce Sarah because she loves you enough to deal with your crap.

Kyle(with a smirk): Sarah is definitely my type of girl

Derek(looking at his watch): Kyle, it is now time for you to get married

Kyle(walking out of the room): I guess it must be about show time then

Derek(following Kyle into the Sanctuary): I thank you for making me to be your best man

Kyle(choked up): Derek, you are my only friend in the world

Scene 2: Before the wedding-The Bride Chambers

Sarah(looking in the mirror): Technically speaking, I am not a virgin so I shouldn't be wearing a white dress

Cameron: Sarah, what is a virgin?

Sarah: A virgin is a person that hasn't had any sex

Cameron: I don't understand why you decided to buy a white wedding dress if you are not a virgin

Sarah(offended, she yells): Cameron, please shut up

Cameron: You seem to be annoyed with me for some apparent unknown reason. I want to know why you are so angry with me.

Sarah: You are asking me so many goddamn questions. I wonder what is up with all of these questions?

Cameron: I want to get to know you

Sarah: Hopefully, I won't be stoned to death for having sex outside of marriage

Cameron: Hopefully, you will be shown mercy since you are pregnant

Sarah(twirling in her dress): How do I look in my wedding dress?

Kaci: You look like a princess

Sarah(smiling): Well thanks, Kaci

Kaci: You really do look more prettier with long curly hair

Sarah(choked up): I am wearing a wig

Kaci(shocked): why

Sarah(still choked up): I have cancer

Kaci(choked up): Are you serious?

Sarah(crying, she takes off her wig): Yes

Kaci(still choked up): I'm sorry

Sarah(putting back on her wig): Why are you apologizing to me?

Kaci(crying, she embraces Sarah): I am sorry for taking you for granted

(There is a knock at the door and Cameron answers the door)

Cameron(smiling): Hello John

John(with a smirk): Hello, cam

Sarah(to John): What do you want from me?

John: Mom, it is time for you to get married. Are you ready for me to escort you down the aisle?

Sarah(smiling): Yes of course, John

John(escorting Sarah out of the room): OK, lets go then

Scene 3: The Sanctuary- The wedding ceremony-Kyle and Sarah are exchanging their vows

Minister: Sarah, do you take Kyle as your husband?

Sarah(choked up as she places a ring on Kyle's finger): I do

Minister: Do you promise to love him through sickness and health until death do you part?

Sarah(crying): I do

Minister: Kyle, do you take Sarah as your wife?

Kyle(choked up as he places a ring on Sarah's finger): I do

Minister: Do you promise to love her through sickness and health until death do you part?

Kyle(crying): I do

Minister: With all of the powers invested in me and by the state of California, I pronounce y'all to be husband and wife. Kyle, you may now kiss your beautiful bride.

(Crying, Sarah and Kyle exchange two long passionate kisses making the whole entire congregation cry)

Scene 4: The Ballroom-The Reception-Sarah and Kyle are having their first dance as a newlywed couple

Kyle(whispering to Sarah): I feel embarrassed to be dancing in front of all these people

Sarah(whispering): At least you are not pregnant. I am four months pregnant, remember?

Kyle: Are you feeling embarrassed?

Sarah(laughing): sort of

Kyle: At least no one is judging you for being pregnant

Sarah(laughing): Thank God

Kyle: At least no one is talking about you having cancer

Sarah(laughing): Thank God

Kyle: I suggest for you to focus on only me and no one else

Sarah: You want to have me so I will give you a piece of me

Kyle: Rest in me and I will abide in you forever

Sarah(clinging on to Kyle): I want to rest here in your embrace forever

Kyle(with a smirk): I'll do anything for you, baby

Sarah: There is more to life than our wedding day

Kyle: Is it ever possible for you to be truly happy for once in your life?

Sarah(with a smirk): Yes, Kyle, I am working on it

Kyle(touching Sarah's hair): There is a season for everything. God makes everything to be beautiful for its own timing and it is now your time to shine.

Sarah(staring Kyle lovingly in the eyes): You have such kind eyes that can make my heart melt like an ice cube

Kyle(crying): I feel like crying every time that I think about everything you have laid down for me. I know I am responsible for making you to be the person that you are today.

Sarah: Reese, I love seeing you shine and being happy. In a world full of darkness and violence, your smile is the only light that shines through the chaos. Your smile reminds me that not everything is lost in my world.

Kyle(smiling): Happy independence day to you

Sarah(smiling): Happy independence day to you as well

Kyle: You have hurt me in the past, but I forgive you for blue skies

Sarah: Why are you bringing up past hurts at such a wonderful time as this meaning our wedding?

Kyle(laughing): I am having cold feet

Sarah(laughing): I am having cold feet as well

Kyle: Please don't count me out yet, I am trying to fall back in love with hope

Sarah(smiling): I love you

Kyle: How long do you expect for me to stay in love with you?

Sarah: Forever and always

Kyle: I want this, it feels so right to me. It was definitely meant to be.

Sarah(kissing Kyle): I love you

Kyle(smiling): I love you too

Scene 4: The Wedding Reception-ballroom

(During the wedding reception, people are giving the bride and groom words of encouragement)

John: Mom and Dad, I love you more than words can ever say. Both of you rock my world in the words of the late and great Michael Jackson.

(Amused, the bride and groom along with the other weddings guests laugh)

Cameron: Sarah and Kyle, I agree with whatever John said about you

(Everyone continues to laugh)

Derek: Sarah, you are definitely my brother's type of girl. Kyle is lucky to have you in his life although you may drive me crazy.

(Everyone can't stop laughing)

Kaci(crying): Sarah, I love you as if you were my sister. I thank you for everything that you have done for me. Kindhearted, you will always be an angel to me. I hope that you will be able to win your battle against cancer. I can't wait to see the newest addition to your family.

(Touched by Kaci's words, everyone including the bride and groom starts crying. Kyle tries to gain his composure to make a speech)

Kyle(to Sarah): Baby, I love you for you complete me

Sarah(smiling): Reese, I love you too

Kyle(to the wedding guests): I thank you for coming to the wedding

The wedding guests(in unison): You are welcome

Kyle(talking to Sarah): Baby, do you want to say anything?

Sarah(laughing): Yes of course

Kyle(laughing): ok

Sarah(to the wedding guests): I thank you for coming to the wedding from the bottom of my heart. I have truly been blessed today by all of you.

The wedding guests(in unison): God bless you

Sarah(to Kyle): I love you

Scene 5: The Dance Floor

(A newlywed Kyle and Sarah are slow dancing on the dance floor)

Sarah(clinging onto Kyle): Today I feel like a princess all thanks to you.

Kyle(twirling Sarah, he admires her beauty): You are a goddess

Sarah(smiling): Thanks

Kyle(kissing Sarah): I love you

Sarah(still smiling, she blushes): I love you too

Kyle(concerned, he touches Sarah's stomach): How are you feeling? Is there anything I can do for you?

Sarah(lying): I am fine

Kyle(studying Sarah): I don't believe you

Sarah(escorting Kyle over to the cake table): I am hungry, let us cut the cake

Kyle(cutting Sarah a slice of the cake): This slice of cake is for you, sweetheart

Sarah(feeling unwell, she grabs hold of her stomach and whispers to Kyle): My tummy is hurting me, something is wrong with the baby.

Kyle(squeezing Sarah's hand): Alright, I will take you to the hospital

Scene 6: The hospital-Obgyn's office

Obgyn(placing a fetal heart monitor on Sarah's stomach): I am searching for a heartbeat

Sarah(praying): OH GOD, please let there be a heartbeat

Kyle(assuring Sarah): The doctor will find a heartbeat

Sarah(to the doctor): Have you found a heartbeat yet?

Obgyn: Yes

Kyle: Thank God

Sarah: So is everything alright with the baby?

Obgyn(showing Kyle and Sarah an ultrasound of the baby): I have found no traces of any abnormalities. The baby is still alive and making good progress with its weight.

Kyle: Thank God

Obgyn(giving Sarah a bunch of prescription prenatal pills): You can take these prenatal pills whenever the pain returns

Sarah: ok

Scene 7: Later on that day-the honeymoon-a hotel somewhere in Los Angelos

Sarah(taking off her wedding dress): I am in the mood for some TLC about right now

Kyle(helping Sarah to undress herself): We can't make love, you are pregnant

Sarah(frowning): Why not?

Kyle: Complications might occur in your pregnancy

Sarah(laying down on the bed): Come on, we are on our honey moon. We won't cause any harm to the baby.

Kyle(getting on top of Sarah's body): You're right, it wouldn't hurt to make love

Sarah(changing places with Kyle): I am better off being on top of you

Kyle(amused, he laughs): Yeah

Sarah(nauseous, she runs into the bathroom): Excuse me..

Kyle(concerned, he follows Sarah into the bathroom): What is the matter with you?

Sarah(in between vomiting in the toilet): I have cancer, remember?

Kyle(becoming emotional at thought of losing Sarah and the baby due to cancer): I can't imagine myself living in the world without you

Sarah(crying, she embraces Kyle): I will win my battle against cancer, this is my promise to you


	7. Falling slowly

Date: 11-24-2009-thanksgiving

Scene 1: The House-Kitchen

(A pregnant Sarah is busy cooking Thanksgiving dinner when Kyle enters the kitchen)

Kyle: Sarah, what do you think you are doing?

Sarah: I am cooking Thanksgiving dinner

Kyle(assisting Sarah into a chair): It is the doctor's orders for you to be on bed rest. You are eight months pregnant after all.

Sarah(touching her huge swollen stomach): I have a baby inside of me, thanks for reminding me.

Kyle: Sarah, stress isn't good for you or the baby. I wonder how many times I need to tell you to stop working so hard?

Sarah: I thank you for your concerns, but I am fine. I can take good care of myself.

Kyle(studying Sarah): I don't believe you

Sarah: What about Thanksgiving dinner?

Kyle: I will finish cooking dinner for you while you rest

Sarah(feeling unwell, she exits the kitchen to upstairs to her room): I am going to take a nap

Kyle(amused, he smirks): Dream sweet dreams, my love

Scene 2: Sarah's bedroom

Scene: Sarah's dream

Situation: Sarah has a dream about giving birth to a cat

Scene: Hospital delivery room

Sarah(giving into her pain, she screams): AHA..AHA..AHA

Kyle(squeezing Sarah's hand): Just breathe, baby

Obgyn(placing a kitty cat in Sarah's arms): Congratulations, you have given birth to a cat

(Sarah's dream ends and she calls out for Kyle. Kyle takes Sarah to the hospital to make sure the baby is alright)

Scene 3: The hospital-Obgyn's office

Obgyn(placing a fetal heart monitor on Sarah's stomach): Now let us hear the baby's heartbeat

Sarah(crying at the sound of the baby's heartbeat): The baby's heartbeat is music to my ears

Obgyn(showing Sarah and Kyle an image of the baby): The baby is a perfectly normal healthy human being

Kyle: Wow, thats great

Sarah: Thank God

Scene 4: The Connors' house-The den-Kyle and Derek are eating their lunch

Derek: Lately, Sarah has been extremely fatigue, fragile and weak. These days I have been seeing the maternal side of her. She doesn't bother me nearly as much as she used to in the past

Kyle: Derek, Sarah is pregnant and she has cancer. She has more important things on her mind to worry about such as her health and the health of our unborn baby

Derek(choked up): Aw..poor Sarah..I feel like crying right now

Kyle: At least she is still alive

Derek: I wonder how you are coping with Sarah's recent health crisis?

Kyle: Everyday I am so consumed in taking care of Sarah that I don't have time to embrace my emotions. In fact, I am numb to them just like a dead person.

Derek: I predict you will explode like a volcano one of these days

Kyle: My heart is tender toward Sarah who is in a very fragile condition right now. There is nothing you or anyone else in the world can ever do or say that will change my love for Sarah.

(A very exhausted, an eight month pregnant Sarah enters the dining room capturing Kyle's attention. Joyfully, Kyle embraces and Kisses Sarah who is on the brink of fainting. Weak, Sarah collapses in Kyle's arms in which scares the be Jesus out of Derek)

Kyle(crying as he shakes Sarah's lifeless body): Sarah..Sarah..Sarah..please wake up

Derek(panicky): OH MY GOD, Kyle, Sarah fainted. I know it is not normal for a pregnant woman to faint

Kyle(hysterical): Derek, please shut up

Derek(choked up): We need to take Sarah to the hospital right now

Kyle(crying): Thats what I was just thinking, Derek, you deserve a reward for reading my mind

Scene 5: The Hospital-Sarah's recovery room

(Joyfully, Kyle enters the room carrying a bouquet of red roses which is a gift for Sarah. Ill, Sarah can't get out of the bed to kiss and embrace Kyle)

Sarah: Kyle, I want to know why I am in the hospital?

Kyle(sitting down at Sarah's bed side): Sarah, you fainted in the dining room at home

Sarah:I will add my fainting spells to long my list of close calls and near death experiences. I have experienced so many close calls in my life that I often wonder when will I ever reach rock bottom

Kyle(in an Irish accent): Shall I compare thee to a sunset?

Sarah(in a British accent): Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?

Kyle(handing Sarah the bouquet of roses): Anyway,love, this bouquet of red roses is for you

Sarah(smelling the roses): The smell of roses makes me want to vomit

(Nauseous, Sarah vomits into a bucket and a crying Kyle throws the bouquet of roses into the trash can)

Sarah(pouting): Kyle, having cancer sucks. I feel worthless if every pretty thing such as a rose is going to make me sick

Kyle(choked up as he touches Sarah's face): Sweetheart, I believe we will see the light at the end of the tunnel one of these days

Sarah: High blood pressure, why did this have to happen to me? I guess I will remain on bed rest until the time that I give birth because I don't want to experience a placental abruption

Kyle: I don't know

Sarah: You are suppose to have all of the answers to my questions

Kyle: I don't know everything

Sarah: I thought you were suppose to be really smart since you had a brain

Kyle: Why are you treating me like this?

Sarah: like what?

Kyle: You are obvious mad at me for some apparent unknown reason

Sarah(laughing): My hormones are driving me crazy

Kyle: I thank you for explaining

Sarah: Besides high blood pressure, there is a chance the baby might die as the result of me having a placental abruption

Kyle: So What?

Sarah(choked up): I am going to die

Kyle(choked up): It won't be the first time

Sarah(crying): I want you to save Kitty's life instead of mine

Kyle(still choked up): I don't know how I will be able to love the child who took you away from me

Sarah: I am sure that you will find a way to love her with each passing day

Kyle(crying): No, I won't

Sarah: Why not?

Kyle: It will be hard for me to raise a child on my own as a single father

Sarah: I am sure that John, Derek, Cameron and Kaci will help you raise our daughter

Kyle(still crying): All I need is you in my life and noone else

Sarah: But it takes a village to raise a child

Kyle(holding Sarah's hand): But you are my life

Sarah: So you will have no life at all if I died?

Kyle(laughing): Yes

Sarah: You have to stay alive for John and Kitty

Kyle(laughing): I will have to see about that

Sarah: I hope you will not plan to do anything stupid to yourself after I am gone

Kyle(laughing): Maybe, baby, I don't know

Sarah(crying): I wish I knew why bad things always have to happen to me

Kyle(holding tightly onto Sarah's hand): God is testing your faith

Sarah(laughing): Religion isn't apart of my programming

Kyle: Anyway, Sarah, you are superwoman. You are strong enough to make it through anything.

Sarah(sobbing): What if I die?

Kyle(kissing Sarah): You will not die

Sarah: How can you be so sure?

Kyle: You will hold onto me for strength and my love for you will carry you through any obstacle that may be in your life

Sarah(laughing): OK, Kyle, whatever you say

Kyle(touching Sarah's hair): You're superwoman, Sarah, never forget that

Sarah(kissing Kyle): I love you, Reese

Kyle(smiling): I love you too

Scene 6: The Church Sanctuary

Sarah(singing as she lights candles): Ave Maria

(Kyle approaches Sarah singing a Spanish love song)

Sarah(startled, she yells): Kyle..

Kyle(feeling guilty): I apologize for frightening you

Sarah(experiencing chest pain, she sits down in a pew): I don't feel too good all of a sudden

Kyle(concerned, he sits down on the pew): Honey, what is wrong with you?

Sarah(in denial): OH, its nothing

Kyle(worried): Are you in any kind of pain? How may I help you?

Sarah(still in denial): I am fine so please stop asking questions

Kyle(with a sigh): alright

Minister(approaching Sarah and Kyle): Do you want me to pray for you?

Sarah: No, thanks

Minister: Folks, I am going home and how about you?

Kyle(escorting Sarah out of the sanctuary): We were just leaving, your holiness

Scene 7: The Connors' house-the den

(Kyle catches a very frail Sarah laying down on the couch)

Kyle(approaching Sarah): What is the matter with you this time around?

Sarah(complaining): I am experiencing chest pains

Kyle: I remember we had planned to go baby shopping today. We can go to the store another day.

Sarah(standing up): Kyle, I still want to go shopping today. I am half way through my pregnancy and we are not done with decorating the nursery. Kitty needs more clothes, this should be our first priority.

Kyle(choked up): What about your health?

Sarah(embracing Kyle): I will survive

Kyle(touching Sarah's cheek): You never give up hope and thats why I love you so much

Scene 8: The baby clothing store

Sarah(showing Kyle a cute little baby outfit): Can you imagine Kit wearing this outfit?

Kyle(with a smirk): Yes

Sarah(putting the outfit into the car): Our baby will be the cutest baby in the whole entire world

Kyle(touching Sarah's stomach, he talks to the baby): You are loved, oh, yes you are

Sarah(feeling lightheaded, she clings onto Kyle): Love, I need a doctor

(Heavyhearted, Kyle goes to the cash register to pay for the outfit. Sadly, Sarah becomes unconscious during the long drive to the hospital)

Scene 9: The hospital-Sarah's hospital room

Sarah(waking up from her coma): Reese..

Kyle(sitting down at Sarah's bedside): Yes, honey, I am here

Sarah: I don't understand why you have brought me to the hospital

Kyle(choked up, he stutters): You..have..a..pulmonary..embolism

Sarah: What is a pulmonary embolism?

Doctor: A pulmonary embolism is a blood clot in the lungs or legs

(Unable to control his emotions, Kyle steps out in the hallway to cry for a moment. Five minutes later, he returns back into the room less emotional)

Kyle(sitting down at Sarah's bedside): I apologize for leaving you

Sarah(touching Kyle's cheek): Why have you been crying so much?

Kyle(somewhat emotional): All I wanted was for you and the baby to be healthy

Sarah(placing a hand over her stomach): We will survive

Kyle(touching Sarah's stomach, he talks to the baby): Please stay alive for me, baby

Doctor: Surgery needs to be performed as soon as possible to ensure the survival of Sarah and the baby

Sarah (Devastated, she cries into Kyle's arms): Reese, I don't know what I am going to do.

Kyle (wiping a tear away off of Sarah's face): Just have faith, love

Sarah (touching Kyle's cheek): You are one the reasons why I am so strong

Kyle (squeezing Sarah's hand): You are one the reasons why I am still alive. You are my one only true love and I mean those words from my heart.


	8. My Fate and faith

Date: 12-19-2009-The night before Kitty's birth

Scene: Sarah and Kyle's bedroom

Sarah(tossing and turning in bed): I can't sleep

Kyle(concerned): Why not?

Sarah(feeling uncomfortable, she complains): I can't find a comfortable position to sleep in

Kyle: You are nine months pregnant, remember?

Sarah(admiring her growing baby bump): Its a miracle that I have been able to make it this far in my pregnancy

Kyle(rubbing Sarah's stomach): This baby is suppose to be on the earth for a reason

Sarah(laughing): OH, the joys of pregnancy

Kyle(braiding Sarah's long hair into a ponytail): Your ordeal will be over soon

Sarah: I have tried everything underneath the sun to get the baby out of me. By the way things are looking now, I am going to be pregnant forever.

Kyle: Kitty will come whenever she decides to make her presence known to us

Sarah(experiencing false labor pains, she screams while she struggles through a contraction): AHA..AHA..AHA

Kyle(coaching Sarah through the contraction): Don't forget to breathe

Sarah(holding onto Kyle): It is time

Kyle(preparing to go to the hospital): Alright, let us go to the hospital

Sarah(frowning): Kyle, I was just having another false contraction as usual.

Kyle(let down): I thank you for explaining

Sarah(fearful): I am afraid

Kyle(wrapping his arms around Sarah): About what?

Sarah: Being a terrible mother to kit

Kyle: Don't let your conscience fool you, you will be a good mother to kitty.

Sarah(smiling at the thought): You will be such a great dad

Kyle(kissing Sarah): I love you

Sarah(smiling): I love you too

Date: 12-20-2009

Scene:Hospital Delivery Room

Situation: Sarah is giving birth to Kitty

Sarah(having another contraction, she screams as she grabs hold of Kyle): AHA..AHA..AHA

Kyle(holding Sarah very tightly): I'm here for you, Sarah, I am going nowhere

Sarah(sobbing, she begs Kyle): Please don't leave me, I can't do this without you

Kyle(emotional, he takes Sarah's hand in his hand): I never want to take this woman's work meaning yours for granted. You can't die today, you have so much to live for.

Sarah(screaming from contractions, she squeezes Kyle's hand): AHA..AHA..AHA

Kyle(crying): You are super woman, Sarah, I love you so much

Sarah(with tears in her eyes): I love you too

The Obgyn(to Sarah): Sarah, don't push too hard

Sarah: Why not?

The Obgyn: The baby's shoulders are stuck

Kyle(overcome with emotion, he thinks about what could possibly go wrong during the birth): OH MY GOD

Sarah(panicky): Will my daughter be alright?

The Obgyn(trying to pull the baby out of Sarah): Your daughter will be alright, trust me

Sarah(overcome with pain and pressure, she screams as she begins to cry): AHA..AHA..AHA

The Obgyn(to Sarah): All you have do is push one more time and the baby will be out of you

(With one final push, Sarah brings a nine pound baby girl into the baby isn't crying in which worries Sarah and Kyle)

Sarah(panicky): Why isn't Kitty crying?

The Obgyn(cleaning out the baby's lungs): Don't worry, the baby just has some fluid in her lungs

Sarah: Can I hold her?

The Obgyn(giving Kitty to Sarah to hold): Yes of Course, Sarah, here is your beautiful daughter

Sarah(sobbing as she holds Kitty): I love you, my beloved Kitty. You are my beautiful little angel.

Kyle(crying, he looks at the baby): She is beautiful just like her mother

Kyle(kissing Sarah): I love you

Sarah(smiling): I love you too

(Five hours later a nurse returns from the nursery with the wrong baby)

Nurse(giving the baby to Sarah to hold): Here is your baby

Sarah(holding the baby): This is not my baby

Nurse(shocked): What?

Sarah(giving the baby back to the nurse): You gave me the wrong baby

Nurse(leaving the room): I'm sorry

Sarah(emotional, she grabs hold of Kyle): I miss my baby, I want my baby back

Kyle(holding Sarah very tightly): Don't worry, Sarah, everything will be alright

(Five minutes later the nurse returns to the room carrying baby kitty)

Nurse(giving kitty to Sarah to hold): Here is your daughter

Sarah(holding, she smiles): Thanks

Nurse: I am sorry for giving you the wrong baby

Sarah: Its ok, I forgive you

Nurse(leaving the room): I hope you and your husband will continue to have a great day

Kyle(to Sarah): I told you that everything would be alright

Sarah: Kyle, I blame all of it on separation anxiety

(Kitty then cooes making Sarah and Kyle laugh)


	9. In memoriam

Date: 12-21-2009

Scene: The Doctor's office

Situation: Sarah discovers she has breast cancer again

Doctor: The test results came out to be positive

Sarah (devastated): What?

Kyle(shocked): No way

Doctor: Sarah, you have breast cancer again

Sarah(sobbing, she comes to terms with the situation): I have breast cancer

Doctor: You should undergo chemotherapy as soon as possible

Kyle(choked up): Will the chemotherapy be able to get rid of the cancer completely?

Doctor: Yes

Sarah: I will go ahead with the chemotherapy then

Kyle(kissing Sarah's forehead): I love you

Date: 12/22/2009

Scene: The hospital-Chemotherapy

Sarah(sick, she laying down in a bed): Kyle..

Kyle(rushing to Sarah's bedside): Yes

Sarah(holding pieces of her hair in her hands): I am growing bald

Kyle(choked up): I love you with hair or no hair at all

Nurse: Sarah, you are beautiful inside out

Sarah(smiling): Thanks

Nurse: Heroic, you are truly an inspiration to me.

Sarah(becoming nauseous): I have to throw up

Nurse(giving Sarah a bucket): You can vomit in this bucket

(Sarah vomits in the bucket bringing tears to Kyle's eyes)

Kyle(giving Sarah a can of Sprite soda to drink): You can drink this

Sarah(taking a sip of her drink): I wonder how long I will continue to be in pain

Kyle(crying): I wish we can trade places

Sarah(squeezing Kyle's hand): I will kick cancer's butt, this is my promise to you

Kyle(kissing Sarah's forehead): I love you

Date: 12-25-09

Scene: The Connors' house-The Den

Situation: Crew Celebrate Christmas five days after Kitty's birth. Sarah is breast feeding Kitty in the den while Kyle, Derek, John and Cameron are opening up their gifts

Derek(disgusted): Sarah, I don't want to see your breasts. I can't believe that you have actually decided to breast feed Kitty in front of me

Sarah: At least I am wearing a shirt

Derek: But still..

Sarah(yelling): Derek, please shut up

Derek(yelling): No, Sarah, you need to shut up

Kyle: Derek and Sarah, today is Christmas. I suggest for you guys to be kind and respectful to each other.

Sarah(laughing): Kyle, I thank you for explaining

Kyle(laughing): No problem, love

Derek: Kyle, I apologize for yelling at your wife

Kyle(embracing Derek): Its ok, Derek, I forgive you

John: Nothing in the world is better than spending Christmas at the Connors' house. There is always something interesting that is always going on in this house.

Cameron(laughing): John, I agree with you

Sarah(looking down at Kitty who is sleeping in her arms): I love you so much, my blue eyed angel

Date: 1-1-2010

Scene: The Doctor's office

Doctor: Sarah, there are no signs of cancer anywhere in your body

Sarah(crying tears of joy): Its a miracle

Kyle(taking in a big sigh of relief): Thank God

Doctor: The cancer is now gone and the test results were negative

Sarah(whispering to Kyle): I guess we can live happily ever after now

Kyle (kissing Sarah): I love you

Sarah (smiling): I love you too


	10. Never give up hope

Date: 5-13-2012

Sarah's p.o.v

Bombarded by bad news from each side,

decide to live life to its fullest right now.

Taking great delight in hearing good news,

hope is reborn in the heart. Laughing in

response to a funny joke, poke fun at

circumstances. Real enough to heal

any kind of pain, love comes alive

through art. Holding onto the sunshine

for dear life, trade in pessimism for

clear blue skies. Rebellious free spirited

teenage daughter, laughter makes it

easy for no discouraging word to

prosper. Learning to breathe for

the first time like a newborn baby, choose

life over death. Undying, glee is always a

pleasant state of mind that is hard to exit.

Time after time this silent blissful rain, these

tears of joy liberate soul over and over again.


	11. Even the weak can be strong

Date: 5-13-2012

Kyle's p.o.v

Sitting on top of the world,

heaven reveals itself unto

you like a road map. You

are successful and I wish

you good luck. I am truly

happy for you, this is not

a joke. I am proud of you

more than words can say.

To be jealous is a sin so

I must keep my heart open

at all times. We share a

special bond and I have

grown to be very fond of

you. Endless, your kindness

speaks volumes to me. Fragile,

life is too short for me not to

support you. Creative, you

dream big and I am truly happy

for you from the bottom of my heart.


End file.
